Phoneix Wright in Guardians of the Ring Fellowship of the Story
by Peter Chimaera
Summary: THE FALLOWING SORTY CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE AND RESPONSIBILITIES DO NOT READING IF YOU ARE RATED R OR LESS


Phoneix Wright in Guardians of the Ring Fellowship of the Story

THE FALLOWING SORTY CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE AND RESPONSIBILITIES

DO NOT READING IF YOU ARE RATED R OR LESS

CLAPTER ONE: APOCALYPSE OF DOOM

On Planet Brilmaxxx where it is the time of the clock was exasply 5 minutes past the ringing clock alarm that startled Phoenix Wright in his badly sleep

"OH MY BALL" Phoenix Wright shoot into the meeting running so fast briskly that he is fall almost into lap of the client with his entire face to make the inappropriate touching that shames him to his face be red like a thousand of an hour!

"You should be careful where you inappropriate" said the sexy client and his face was right in her crotch and it made them both think of uncomfortable.

Lum was wearing a bikini MY NAME IS LUM "and I need to hire you to solve my innocence!"

"SO MUCH VAGINA" Phoenix meant to think into his inside head but his outside yelled out quietly but before Lum could understand he quickly yelled "I WILL DO BEST TO CASE YOUR PROBLEM SO YOU CAN SATISFY YOUR PREDICAMENTED!" Phoenix Wright said when he lifted Phoenix Wright's face out of Lum's bikini lap. "I am very sorry of a fact that my face went directly into your groin, madam."

"Okay good but be beware a warthog is shooting you into your office!"

Thirteen animal mans bursted into the office with laser machine guns and blasted so many laser that the room was all red and when the dust clear Lum and Phoenix Wright were gone from Phoenix Wright's office where Lum was with her but now they were disappear so fast?

Lum and Phoenix Wright were went inside the vent. They crawled until it came out into garbage dump. "The bad guy are after me and because of this" and Lum took out a ring.

"But before that" Phoenix insisted and he took out his wallet and pressed the button causing his office to explode all the henchman warthogs.

"OH GUR"R the warthogs exploded their guts.

"I will have to buy a new office."

Lum gasped her breasts, "How unfortunal"

"It okay, that is the risks of my business. Now let's to examine this ring" He examooned it closerly and discoveled that it was made of unknown golden power "Can this to blow up the universe?"

"Nobody knows" Lum shrug her shoulders so heavy that she shrugged too much "But investigationers will have to study but doing study might blow up a building or entire planet so they cannot it away from my body. But are we safe now?" Question'n

"No, You are a fools" a voice said loudly Samus said at their heads directly.

"You are?"

"My name perspires to be Samus. Come of me if you want never to explosion of an entire universe blows up"

And they ran on Samuels space shop and poffered away from all that mess.

Samus tarped her helmet with hello. "May I introduce you to Yoko, Helena, and Jessica."

Helena was wearing a bikini she wearsed on DOA Extreme Volleyball. And also Yoko and Jessica

wore the scantily clads that they be as knowns as wellsuch.

"I hope I do not trip and face into any more sexy laps" Phoenix hoped.

"Who are you Mr. Phoenix we have to hurry for justice this whole thing or I will never again see my kidnapped husband Roger Rabbit" Jessica said in cool voice that hid her tears of so much too much crying that mornjng.

"Unworry your forehead madam I will solve your husband" Phoenix stepped.

"The universe is whole endanger!" Helena examined "So if you help to save it I will do the sex"

Phoonix laughed but they had to get down to businessing the straight time

CRAPTER TWO IS THE CONTINUATION

Evil voice behind desk raised quickly out of his chest cage "Well well well to the blowing up of him office" The man stargtened his tie with his thumbs "He is indeed a capable but I"

"THERE IS NO TIME FORS IT" Skeletor interrupted "LOOK AT COMPUTER"

CHAPTER FOUR: DISTRESSION

They hads been travelling in over a hundred space when Samus got ringing telpehone rang into her ship.

Samus picked up it quickly fast. "Welcome to phone, I am phone"

The phone said to give her some so fast information which gave her information. Samus hanged up and thanked the phone and hung anyway "There is emegrancy phone wish. We have to must hurry along our mission"

Meanwhile Phoenix Wright wasn't there and wanted to was go into bathroom but Lum was take shower and Phoenix Wright saw her naked

"Oh it's whoops madam" Pheonix apalogized. Lum smiled "Its okay but I have to see if you are naked also" and they had sex in bathroom for way too long

"BANG BANG" Jessica Rabbit knockered on the door "YOU ARE TAKING LONG TIME SHOWER AND I WILL HAVE TO PERIOD"

Phoenix sneaked out the window and cargoed his pants through the secret passage back to his room so no one would know it was happen that they had sex.

Lum walked out "I am sorry for take so long"

"That is not naked"

When they arrived for eating dinner Samus was angry.

"What is your anger Samus" said Helena who was washing her fingernail

"I received phone mission that we have to take Lum ring to the fire galaxy and blow it up without blow up the universe. This is impeerative except to halt my Qurest to feafeat METROID BRAIN"

"How we explodes?" Helena blacked "If we blow up ring the universe explodes itself as well unless what?"

"Unless it is sucked into exploding black hole created by backwards time!"

AETHERS NOTE: Chapter three was displacemented by a time anomoly

CHAPTER FIVE: ORDINANCE ACTION

After long space travel they arrived at distant planet 24646236 light years away and touched down onto directly on the planet

"I have called here to space meeting" Aang said so that to you can "take the ring must be taked to the planet where it can most be blown up with harmless"

Phoenix Wrigth sat down at big table and with Samus. Yoko, Lum, and Jessicas were not allowed to come to the meeting because it was secret meeting but they snucks in air vent.

Across the table was some people of justice who want help to bring the ring but some of them voted not and so they weren't there.

"Isn't there a problem with can blow up innocent planets?" Orko bescribed

"There is always danger but we must act quickly because the ring is secretly gigantic computer shrink down to look like ring and if it does not act it will be danger for everyone and the computer also holds information but we have to sacrifice"

"What if information has cure for cancer?" Lum said

"Who said that?" And the table laughed because Lum was not supposed to be there. It was naughty times laugh time

"We have no choice" Phoenix relaxed "because if we do not, it can blow up the universe like your warn us off"

"I agree" said Aang "so we will have to vote Aang said" said Aang.

Scrooge McDuck said "It is time for me to join with my investment of making the universe better." And he pulled out his laser pen "You have my laser"

"And my magic" Orko said

"And my ninja" Naruto said arriving late as usual

"WTF NARUTO" Aang yelled and did big gasping expression with big sweat bubble to show he is displeased with Naruto's bullshit

"Then we are the fellowship we will call ourselves Space Team" and they all got the metal badges and laser guns

CHAPTER SIX TO ENEMY BASE

House later a Mr. Doom arrived at an apocalypse angered in his mouth.

"Who dares to be anger Mr. Doom?" And he suit on

"Sir I am sorry" and Mr. Doom shot him with laser blast into crocodiles.

"NO more fools" he ordered "but what is happen inside this mess"

"Black Suit man, it is come to my attention that the ring of explosion has come to be in the hands of the Space Team but do not kill me"

"Haha good. They are doing exactly my plan" and he rewarded his henckman Gutsman with a sack of food and did not destroy him with nanohelicopters.

"Be aure to remake them to destroy the planet of computer where they store my secret of power" he straightn his bow tie and ate a pringles.

CHAPTER SEVEN: PLANET

When they were on an alien planetPhoenix landed on an alien planer when he

Children came to him and they him was poor

"Please to give us help our president has made us poor"

So Phoenix went to the president

Samus went NO YOU "HAVE to not be late the mission"

But Phoenix said to the president of the planet "you are making bad policy that makes people poor"

"My policy is decide by my planet congress of the entire planet galaxies"

"OBJECTION YOU are not following planet congress because the law 4305 illegals the discrammination of making poor"

"OH NO PHOENIX WRIGHT" and then he made the not poor anymore but the children were too late and Phoenix had to shot them in the face to not make them die anymore.

"What a sad story" he said having sex with Yoko later

Meanwhiles Samus was getting ship was ready for takeoff "I cannot wait any longer for to the mission" and Samus blasted off to Pluto 500 and arrived at big battle castle where she fought Dracula but Scrooge McDuck stopped her

"Ach you cannae take off the ship and leave us here"

"I'm not abandoing but my mission is to save the lives of a million space and people because of metroid virus that is mindcontrolling your brain off" and she shougt fire blast and shot baby metroid off of his head

"I was nearly braineated" Scrooge grabbed his hear with his fists because he was so shocked

"How did you catch the disease if you are not from the Zebes?"

Scrooge shout "It must have spreads from the meeting we are all compromated!" and was wearing overalls that he grabbed in his scared

Samus leaned over to blown up metroid and picked up the piece of a metal "This was tracking dorvice. Someone is calculator where us goes!"

Naruto hears the whole thing and jumped from tree and fell into the ocean "OH NO"

Samus shakced her head "The metroids disease will spread to mores people at swift. It will be up the best if we split oof!"

"What is happening in conversation" Phoenix Wright came to presume.

"Who has the ring?" Samus her helmet visored

"Lum still has."

Smaeus feeled her face helment "She should to not have it because if they knows that who has it carries the wring so therefore we should hide it in a least suspected" Samus took the ring from Lum and gave it to Orko. "You have to hide with ring and take ship. I cannot to going with you because I am going to fight"

"OBJECTION" Phoenix yelled "Who will protect Orko?"

"You must protect Orko by being not near him and take the fight to the base of the robots so they cannot track. It up to you! The power is in your responsibility!"

And then Samus fought Dracula and she lost but saved the day on planet Dracula after discovering clue on Pluto 500 that led her to Dracula and she won the fight

Scrooge McDuck had went with Lum and Helena to wear disguises in Temple. Phoenix and Yoko went to the forest stage.

Orko, Naruto, and Jessica Rabbit arrived for a picnic on safety planet and Naruto passed Jessica Rabbit the ginger ale.

"Excuse me folks" said a kind old woman "I am looking for my son"

"What does he look like Your son is in the corner of the buildings at Tiger street and the Port" Orko said

"How did you know where my son is? It was a trick!" And the old woman undisguised herself and was an octopus man with 8 laser sword gun bombs. "Attack!"

And hundreds of raptor mans with rocket guns came running from big space ship that opened up huge left side of the ship like a big mouth and they all raptors run out shooting rockets from their gun holes.

"I will fight this octopus" Jessica Rabbit shot her laser gun pistol and shooted off 3 of its arms and the laser swords flew at her and then blew up their bombs. Jessica dodged by doing the splits and the explosions flew over her and exploded the whole planet around her and all that was left was a small hill that was not on fire

"We have to put out the fire of the entire planet" Orko said and tried to use his magic but only put out half of the world

"We are surrounded by fire" Naruto threw magic kunai at the raptor mans and killed almost a thousand and got covered in raptor guts "gross"

The octopus still had 5 arms and shot the sword lasers that shot lasers at Jessica's lasers that shot back and the lasers bounced off each other and melted the octopus so all its swords blew up at once and a sword flew out of him grip and slice Naruto into so many pieces of blood that he die crying in his intestines piling up like giant ice cream cone of shocking dead pile.

"No! Naruto!" And Jessica was so hangry that her tae kwon do shot spinning chi kick that destroyed the space ship. The raptor mans surrendered "Who do you work for?" Orko blassemed

"We work for Mr. Doom but he is secretly" but then they all collapsed because they were mind controlled by Mr. Doom to faint.

CHAPTER EIGHT TO NEXT PLANET

"Thjis forest is scary" Yoko said and pulled out dher sniper rifle and snipe shooted a monkey three miles awayffffff

"Monkeys are dangerous on this planet" Phoneix said and threw a grenade that blew up a tree. Bees came out but Yoko used special on her gun to shoot net that caught all the bees.

"Any one of thesae animals can be traitor"

"Don't shoot" A camel said

Yoko pointed gun "Its is spy!"

"Wait" Pheoneix pointed her gun down. "Maybe this camel can information us"

"Most of these animals work for Mr. Doom but I am on the side of the galaxy universe" Camel smart prided despertly

"What is your name?"

"I'm name is Akira but I was turned into camel by Mr. Doom's machine powers"

So they rode the camel for seven hours to get to the secret base but then Phoenix got a transmission phone call

"Phoenix Wrhitg this is Naruto" Jessica Rabbit said to him "Naruto is dead. The evil empire knows where Orko has the ring! We have to take"

"Mr. Doom must be tracking" Phoenix increased

So Jessica and Orko met them on that Forest planet at the secret base locationm but they were followed by space ship that shoots giant flamethrower that puts fire through space

"Get on camel!" And they all rode the camel to safety inside a deep cave

"We missed the base!" Orko crammed

"No! This is the for real base." Akira the spoke Camel "Other base was at fakes dangerously!"

And as they talkied they could hear the secret base explode

"We would have been dead"

"Even worse Scrooge McDuck was in there!"

"IU thought he was in secret disguise in temple!"

Lum and Helena came in and holding Scrooge McDuck who was limbping from his stomach

"If I wish Samsu was here" Lum scratched her nipple

"We have to take down that space ship! Yoko, does your sniper gun have ability to shoot an entire space ship"

"Yes but it doesn't work" Yoko pointed her gun out the cave and shot and blew up the space ship's shields but the space ship was still flying

"Well it has no shields now" so Phoenix took running and threw a grenade so hard really hard that Jessica Rabbit jumped in the air and did flash kick and kicked grandede even futher so it flew up into the space ship's fighter docking port and the entire space ship blew up and fell down into the forest where it blew up

"howWhere did you learn this moves?"

"My hubund Roger Rabbit teached me Krav Maga that he learn from Bruce Lee when he of give him excalibur"

The robots from the secret base came to destory.

"Well now we have to fight robots" Jessica crane kicked a robot into five more robots and they atomically exploded but no one was hurt

"Get them" laser bots said with speaking lasers

The robots gathered in circle of robot where they talked and every word was a laser.

"Explosion" one said and he fired a laser and also the others yelled out expressions and more lasers that would be the words, only lasers

Scrooge got hit with lasers in the chest and was already weakening from explosion in the secret base that was fake and now he was keel to die

"Don't die yet, old man," Lum karate choopped her laser gun and made it shoot the laser really hard and blew up the robot that was shooting him

"It's my time" Scrooge said through his tears.

"Don't be impossible!" Phoenix said with rigorous karate

"No," he said with a quiet laugh. "Not impossible."

"You can't die like this." Yoko ducked behind a log as multiple lasers burned off its leaves.

"No. Not like this."

In his death throes, Scrooge McDuck rode a rocket-laden fat donkey into outer space, playing with desperate and fervent patriotism a bittersweet farewell song on a cosmic accordion that no ears would ever hear in space's unforgiving vacuum and then promptly exploded into a bright fulmination of undistilled liquid freedom.

But battle was not safe yeet! 1.5 million 743 thousand more robots came from underground undigging with shovels and started yelling more laser

Jut then a space ship lowly at them fly into blocking the lasers "Get in!" and they all climbed in and took Camel with them.

"Samus is you piloting?"

"No, it is old friend" Mario smiled from spaceship pilot chair

"Hold on for blastoff" Peter Chimaera said as he shot plasmas at the robots from inside the ship's laser ship.

"You are shooting very good" Mario smiled his moustcache

"If Sonic the Hedgehog is here we are in the big troubles" Pheonix laughed

Helena looked him seriously "There is time for talk that is no laughing mattery" and she led him by his hand to the bedroom ship room

"I told you I would have your sex if you saved the galaxy but it is might be too late if one of us die while saving it"

"And now Scrooge Mdcuck is dead" Phoenix frowned him sadness onto her

"If I die I want to keep my promise first. I know you will save us but right now I just want you to be my word kept and for us to enjoy this moment that we cannot together after if I get killed by a shark buzzsaw"

They had sex

CHAPTER NIGTH

They mets with Samus. "Did you defeat Dracula?"

Samus shakered her forehead "He won, but I did least at saved the universe before I defeated him"

"But now Mr. Doom"

"No" Samus took off her helmet and showed that she was blonde woman "but we must defeat this ring before Mr. Doom stops us however"

And then the computer skamatcics comed up on the computer screen brain.

Samus point to the brain screen "This ring is actually tiny giant computer device that contains an entire universe of data. It was shrunked by the time people in order to protect the planets that supernova so their history is information"

"But it will explodes the universe!"

"Yes because it is too much information data electrons in too small space and will blow up universe if too long. That is why we must destroy"

They arrived at the time explosion portal to throw the ring through "There is no one to stop us! This must be the plan"

"Destroy the ring" Samus yelled and took ring from out of Orko's hands and threw it into the space and it sucked into hole and exploded the hole and they had to evacuate the universe but no one was hurt thwen it only blew up planet that was evacuated, only back in time.

"That might have been our only secrets" Lum said with a sad

Phoenix looked at Samused her "The fate is done"

"Not so laugh" the screen turned on and it was Mr. Doom "We have your spaceship trapped now and you will be kill"

CHAPTER TEN: DEFEAT TIME

"You cannot to ever get away with this" fist shaked the Pheoneix Wright as his friends were taken away by Mr Doom henchmans that were 9 foot tall mans with eagle heads and big wings that had knife saws on them

"They have robot armours" Samus said this time wearing her zero suit because the bads hench take away her normal armour "our lasers will not power them"

"Do as I say or I will do this" And Mr. Doom pushed Orko into giant gears and crunched him up into crushed by machine but he survived

"If I was not magic I would died"

Mr Doom smiled and pointed his gun with his laughing "Next time I push in persons who will die" and then a giant eagle man got caught in giant gears and died by accident

"DON'T INTO MACHINE" Mr. Doom angered his hands in the air

Samus took that moment to turn into morph ball and roll away to safety

"Find a rescue!" Phoenix Wright yell to her as she escapes

"Nevermind to Samus!" Mr Doom took off his suit tie "Ready to turn on the sharks"

The rest of the party was put into dungounens except for Orko who went to doctor hospital to fix his getting cursh. but it had forcefield so he coudlnt escape

"You are doing experiments animals! That is must be happening with so many animal people that attack us all the time! And forest jungle where the animals were all spies"

Mr Doom laughed "And my only weakness was on the planet ring that you throew into the portal"

Phoenix cross his arms and look at confidence with him best tie on "Thats why we backed up all the informaion on to USB"

"What? But the ring was entirely planet of knowledge"

"Samus ship streamed the USB to other source and we kept copy until we have it all. IT only take us 20 minutes befacuse we used the time enamonly coming from the black hole"

Mr Doom look to be unwinning but then he smiles the danger smile of anger "Then you will tell me where I will find the data"

"OJBECTION I WILL NOT TELL YOU"

"Even with now?" And Mr. Doom opened the door and in comes a lot of beautiful women and they were clones of who is Princess Zelda, Bayonetta, I-no, Mai Shiranui, Psylocke, Lollipop Chainsaw, Betty Rubble, and Dark Queen of from Battletoads then they all get to topless.

"You cannot be tempt me with this!" Phoenix excerpted!

"For because of the?"

"I AM GAY"

"What it cannot be"

"You cannot get my sercret and by now Samus has the power" And then Samus came in with electronic super gun "Mr Doom is secertly Dr. Wily and his weakness is that his special suit cannot disguise this gun" And Samus shot and the gun destored Dr. Wily's suit and showed that he was not big mysterious man but small naked old man because his clothes blewed off

"COVER MY BALLS" Dr. Wily shoved arms into his crotch whtile they laughed and it was sad times for Dr. Wily and now he goesed to jail buecause he is not immune to the justice

CHAPTER ELEVEL SO YOU CAN THE END

"It is good information that all the universe knowledge is not on exploding ring. it is all on internet now so it is not compacted into ring so dense that it could explode the universe" said the news

And Phoenix Wright kiss his new boyfriend Gary Oak and have big drink of him favourite vodka

"We did good job and we rescued all the topless clones so they can be unbrainwashed and be the regular people" They sat on Samus ship the next day with the celebrating and then Psylocke put her clothes on because she was now join them for next adventure

But what on Psylocke finger "IT IS RING"

"It is different ring" Samus examined with shooting light out of visor that would kill at insect but was safe to shoot into humans "But what will this ring do"

MYSTERY FOR NEXT TIME?

AOTHERS NOTE

THANKS FOR READING to BUY MY NEW BOOK IF YOU WOULD LIKES TO READ PETER CHIMAERA BOOK OF EROTIC FANFICTION AT


End file.
